oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Lebenreich
History The Kingdom of Lebenreich was founded on Erastus 14th, Year 1005, and was originally founded by Azrael Targoth and his followers, turning the kingdom into a bastion of light and good in the foreign lands of Calmera. The kingdom is best known for its militaristic and religious fervor, though despite its close relationship with religion, the kingdom is a monarchy rather than a theocracy as one might expect, with certain restrictions placed to prevent the formation of any theocracy within the kingdom. Currently, as the kingdom only recently emerged, there isn't much that has happened within its borders as of yet. Geography The Kingdom of Lebenreich exists on the continent of Calmera and contains large swaths of forests and mountain ranges. Being furthur north on the continent, the winds are cooler and far less humid than other areas. Settlements Strauv''- The Capital of Lebenreich, it serves as both an international hub of commerce and religion. The city also acts as the center of worship for The Bright Lord.'' Inhabitants Lebenreich has many races and creatures who live within its borders, but humans, elves, dwarves, and half-elves make up the majority of the citizenry. Despite having even monstrous races living within its borders, there is a dramatic lack of undead and fiend-folk living within. As fiend-folk tend to be looked down upon at best (even teiflings to a lesser extent) and undead are outright killed, though mercy can be extended to allow for the resurrection of any afflicted individual. Military In the face of such world ending threats like Maloglash, the Kingdom of Lebenreich dedicates much to establishing and maintaining a standing force that could repel such evil. Though the kingdom is not antagoninstic, it always is prepared to fight, with the men and women of the military possessing great pride with themselves and their kingdom. Due to the highly religious nature of the kingdom, many armies can consist entirely of paladins and clerics of the good faiths. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion Lebenreich and its people are highly religious in nature, having become a bastion for all the good faiths within calmera and abroad. The kingdom both excepts and nurtures the religions within, providing protection and resources to aid them. This usually results in the churches garnering many warriors of faith to reinforce the kingdom's defence and bolster it's armies in return. Though all the good faiths find a suitable home within Lebenreich, the church of the bright lord stands out among the others as the primary faith of the kingdom, despite the kingdom's equal treatment of its various faiths. Magic Magic is a respected practice within the kingdom, especially divine magic. As part of the kingdom's close relation with it's various faiths, many resources are also put into the development of divine magic and magical tools. As for the arcane, not much care is placed as the kingdom has a mostly neutral stance on the subject. Though magic is abound within the Lebenreich, it does place tight restrictions on the use of necromancy and a ban on the use of any "evil' magic for both the arcane and divine. Technology Though underfunded, the technological advancement of the kingdom is not ignored. As many of the kingdom's researchers who are neither religiously or magically inclined tend to work towards a better technological future for the kingdom. Category:Work in Progress